shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jewel Ore Eve
Jewel Ore Eve (ジュエル鉱石イブ Jueru Kōseki Ibu) is a prized, highly valuable mineral, long considered to be the foil to the equally valuable wood of the Treasure Tree Adam, and a counterpart resource to the likes of the Precious Material Eden and Divine Crystal Lucius. By no means scarce, as it has been sold throughout the world as the penultimate metal for weapons, vehicles and various mechanical constructs, the metal refined from the ore is expensive due to its sheer quality; being widely known for having the ability to tear and smash through other metals, and with some high quality Eve Steel even scratching diamonds. So far, the only material known to rival the hardness of Eve Steel, or even at times to surpass it, are the Divine Crystals. As a result of its value, Eve Steel is normally sold around the ball park of 500,000,000. Constructs and tools that make use of Eve Steel are well respected for their craftsmanship, as they can withstand large amounts of damage and abuse before breaking; such as cannonballs and even resisting searing temperatures before melting. The metal is also prized for its improved resistance to rusting, making it highly sought after by those who require metal for underwater purposes. The only known weapons seen so far to use Eve Steel are the Plated Fists and the scythe, Grim; the former having been formerly owned by Urufu and now used by Spike of The Jolly Pirates, and the latter used by Ignis D. Shizen of The No Beard Pirates. Likewise, the only known ship to involve Eve Steel in its design is The Jolly MK II, used by The Jolly Pirates, and the only known person to have Eve Steel integrated into her being is the Marine and Zeppin, A.L.I.C.E. The metal is also praised for its ability to damage Adam Wood with less required effort. However, despite the amazing quality of the metal, it is still prone to danger if neglected, and machines and other tools that use Eve Steel still require a skilled engineer to perform maintenance on it or risk losing the precious metal. After the time skip, when Timber of The Jolly Pirates returned with the crew's improved ship, now sporting Eve Steel he had painstakingly acquired over the two years in training, he had referred to the source of where the metal's ore comes from; having said it is normally mined in a mountain on the Red Line, and thus, allowing it to be properly distributed across the world to those in search of it. Thus, making the activity of mining, refining and selling Eve Ore a lucrative business for those involved. Trivia *Jewel Ore Eve was created by Wyvern 0m3g4 to explain where Eve Steel comes from. The idea of Eve Steel itself came from an early concept he had, about a metal that would be the equivalent to Adam Wood. However, because he hadn't learned of the Sunlight Tree Eve at the time, he went unaware until late 2012, where he finally learned of its existence in the One Piece canon. Despite feeling insecure about using the name Eve for the metal and its ore, he ultimately agreed to follow through with his plan anyway. **Thus, the original intention was for Eve Steel to be a comparison to Adam Wood, as it refers to the biblical tale of Adam and Eve, and makes a comparison between wood and steel. **Likewise, later on, Eve Steel and Adam Wood would become inspirations for other users of the wiki to make their own resources; with Rukiryo creating Eden Fibers for textiles and similar materials, and Masterreaper creating Divine Crystals for various uses, ranging from ornaments to weapons. **Together with Adam Wood, Eden Fibers and Divine Crystals, Eve Steel has become part of a collection of materials that collectively make reference to the Garden of Eden in the Book of Genesis; with Adam Wood and Eve Steel referring to Adam and Eve respectively, Eden Fibers referring to the garden itself, and the Divine Crystals referring to the serpent that tempted Adam and Eve to sin (sometimes alternatively known as the devil or Satan in disguise,) due to Divine Crystals being alternatively known as the Divine Crystal Lucius (lucius being a reference in itself to the figure of Lucifer, which is often synonymous with Satan in modern pop culture.) *The name for the Jewel Ore Eve, while mostly created by Wyvern om3g4, was contributed to by fellow user and friend, Kai-De-Avalon, who suggested the "Jewel" aspect of the name. Site Navigation Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:One Tomorrow Category:Substances